ABNORMAL
by mamakai
Summary: LOVE IS LOVE, itulah hal yang Jongin percaya. Namun kenapa Chanyeol menganggap nya menjijikkan. Kenapa ia baru sadar setelah 2 Tahun menjalani nya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? apa ia harus berakting layaknya Pria sejati yang menyukai dada besar serta bokong seksi? Atau bersembunyi sambil mengasihani dirinya sendiri bahwa ia berbeda (KAISOO X CHANBAEK) GS
1. abnormal

ABNORMAL

Kim Jongin adalah seorang laki laki tampan namun tidak tertarik pada seorang perempuan. Ia lebih tertarik pada seorang laki laki. Namun, kisah percintaannya dengan pasangan laki lakinya tidak berujung bahagia.

Kekasihnya akan menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik karena ia benar benar ingin memiliki hidup yang normal dan memiliki seorang keturunan yang tidak akan ia miliki jika bersama dengan nya.

Jongin frustasi dan sangat sulit untuk move on pada pasangan laki lakinya yang dulu. Namun, seorang wanita misterius tiba tiba datang dalam hidupnya.

Wanita misterius itu dibayar oleh sang mama untuk menjaga Jongin dari mantan pasangan laki lakinya yang dulu. Karena mereka masih menjadi rekan bisnis dan pastinya akan sering bertemu.


	2. kita Berbeda

Kita berbeda

Angin terus berhembus di balik jendela dan menerpa tirai putih didepannya. Namun hal itu belum mampu membuat laki laki bernama Jongin itu bergeming. Ia masih diam di dalam selimut hangat miliknya dengan mata merah lebam dan tatapan kosong. Bahkan cuaca cerah hari ini seperti mengejeknya karena menjadi seorang laki laki kejam dengan selera bajingan. Ahh mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan untuk laki laki menyedihkan seperti dirnya. Apa ia bajingan? Apa ia korban? Apa ia baik?. Semua itu memutar diotaknya, ia bingung dengan kedaannya sendiri, apa dia benar benar semenyedihkan itu?

''Jongin, sampai kapan kamu terus menangis. Kamu itu sudah besar, kapan kamu bisa belajar bersikap dewasa?''

''sejak kapan ibu mengerti tentang bersikap dewasa? Apa ibu sudah dewasa?''

Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Luhan diam. Ia tak punya pembelaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena memang ia juga mengakui ketidakdewasaannya dan Jongin adalah hasil dari ketidakdewasaannya saat SMA. Pergi kemanapun dia suka tanpa memikirkan Jongin yang kesepian tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Sekarang beginilah nasibnya, anak semata wayang miliknya harus memiliki hubungan terlarang dengan seorang laki laki dan tidak tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

''setidaknya, kamu makan'' ucapnya lirih

Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Luhan, kata kata Jongin benar benar mampu membuatnya diam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kata kata sederhana itu rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Jongin pun kembali diam seribu bahasa. Ia mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama Chanyeol selama mereka masih berhubungan dulu. Namun ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada selimut hangat miliknya, karena harus teringat juga pada kejadian itu.

_*flashback_

_Jongin masih menatap wajah laki laki tampan itu, wajah itu yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Laki laki tampan itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha muda yang diincar oleh banyak wanita. Dimata orang orang mereka hanyalah rekan kerja yang kebetulan memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Namun, berbeda dengan yang orang lihat. Dua pengusaha muda ini lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, mereka saling mengisi kekosongan masing masing dengan hal yang mereka sebut cinta.__Wajah tampan dan tegas serta senyuman manis dan ramah yang dimiliki Chanyeol adalah senjata utama yang membuat Jongin sampai berpaling padanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada wanita lain. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, Chanyeol terlihat gelisah. Bahkan kopi yang ia buatkan belum diminumnya sejak tadi._

_''apa ada masalah?'' ucapnya khawatir sambil mengeratkan selimut berantakan hasil perbuatan mereka semalam suntuk_

_''aku akan menikah minggu depan'' dengan nada berat_

_''sudahlah, berhenti bercanda. Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu'' dengan nada santai_

_''aku bersungguh sungguh''_ _Wajah tampan itu mengisyaratkan bahwa kali ini ia bersungguh sungguh. Kata kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol penuh penekanan tanpa ada kata kata untuk berbasa basi, itu memang sifat khasnya. karena Jongin tau betul seperti apa Chanyeol ketika berbohong. Dan kali ini, dia yakin kalau Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk jujur padanya._

_''bagaimana bisa?'' dengan nada pasrah_

_''bisa''_

_''tapi kenapa?!!'' sambil melempar gelas diatas meja diseberang ranjang mereka_

_''kenapa? kenapa katamu?!'' sambil meluapkan emosi yang sama_

_''ini gila. Kau tau artinya? kita gila karena melakukan hal bejat seperti ini. Kita laki laki Jongin-a, kita laki laki''_

_''bejat? bejat katamu? kamu menikmati hal bejat ini selama 2 tahun. Lalu baru sekarang kamu sadar kita bejat?!''_

_Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Ia tau betul yang diucapkan Jongin itu benar. Bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena memang ia menikmati waktu bersama Jongin selama ini._

_''aku akan menikah dengan wanita Jongin-a'' ucapnya lirih_

_Kalimat itu benar benar pukulan telak baginya. Seandainya ada pilihan ia akan memilih untuk mencintai seorang wanita atau kalau bisa ia ingin terlahir sebagai seorang wanita._

_''kenapa?'' ucapnya pasrah_

_''kalau aku tidak menikah semua warisan yang aku miliki akan disumbangkan kepada yayasan dan mungkin aku akan kehilangan keluargaku''_

_''kalau memang itu yang kamu susahkan. Aku memiliki perusahaan yang jauh lebih besar dari perusahaanmu, keluargaku jauh lebih mapan dari keluargamu. Kalau masalah keluarga yang akan meninggalkanmu kita akan usahakan nanti. Semua pasti berjalan dengan baik'' ucapnya lembut dengan nada putus asa_

_''dengarkan aku Jongin!'' ucapnya lantang ''aku selalu bermimpi mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia dengan pendapatan cukup serta menggendong anak di pangkuanku, sambil melihat istriku memasak untukku. Dan itu bisa terwujud kalau aku bersama seorang wanita bukan laki laki!''_

_*flashback off__*_

Kata kata itu masih setia menemaninya, kata kata yang membuatnya sesakit ini. Apa salah jika ia menyukai laki laki? Kalau memang salah, apa Tuhan terlalu membencinya sehingga memberikan anugerah seperti ini? Ahh ia lupa ini bukan anugerah seperti yang mereka katakan, ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan.

Melihat Jongin semakin murung membuat Luhan semakin gelisah. Ia pun sudah kehabisan kata kata untuk membuat Jongin mengerti. Kini ia hanya bisa berfikir mungkin Jongin membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menyendiri. Lagi pula ia harus mengurus pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk dan belum terselesaikan sejak lama.

Sambil menutup pintu kamar yang dominan warna putih itu, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Ia belum bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk anak tercintanya selama ini. Semua yang ia lakukan menghasilkan banyak kekecewaan yang menjadikannya semakin jauh dari putra semata wayangnya itu.

Sambil melihat dirinya dicermin, terlihat keriput mulai muncul diwajah cantiknya. Namun ia tau betul itu bukan tanda dari seseorang yang akan menua, namun wajah keriput itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah terlalu lelah. Lelah memikirkan anak semata wayangnya, namun ia belum mau menyerah untuk keadaan ini. Dibalik telpon genggam miliknya ia menyimpan banyak rencana serta solusi untuk masalahnya ini, yang akan membuatnya lebih tenang dan menjadi penonton yang baik.

''ya hallo?'' dengan wajah antusias ia pun segera menyingkirkan wajah kusutnya ''kirimkan semuanya lewat e-mail nanti akan kubayar sesuai dengan kualitas informasi yang kamu berikan'' dengan wajah sinis ''akan kubuat mereka menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menikah. Bahkan ini tak akan usai walaupun mereka menderita dan menyesali perbuatannya karena telah main main dengan perasaan anakku. Ini akan menjadi keputusan paling buruk yang pernah mereka lakukan''

Wajah tegang Chanyeol benar benar terlihat. Bagaimana tidak, ia terus memikirkan Jongin. Bagaimana kalau Jongin datang?, bagaimana jika dia merusak semuanya? atau bagaimana jika Jongin membuat masalah yang lebih besar lagi?. Wajah tegang Chanyeol pun semakin terlihat saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar benar muncul dihadapannya sekarang. Namun siapa gadis itu? kenapa ia bersama dengan Jongin?.

Berbeda dengan mempelai pria, mempelai wanita terlihat sumringah dengan gaun putih kebanggannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang putri di negeri dongeng, ia hanya ingin terlihat seperti layaknya seorang ratu. Seorang ratu Byun Baekhyun, gadis tercantik malam ini. Gadis cantik itu terkenal dikalangan para lelaki karena kelihaiannya sebagai penari kontemporer serta putri semata wayang dari seorang pengacara handal di negeri ini. Namun wajah cantiknya sedikit berbeda karena ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

Jongin semakin sedih melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tampan malam ini dengan jas yang ia kenakan terlebih bersama gadis tak tau diri itu. Namun sesuatu membuatnya semakin gelisah karena harus berpasangan dengan gadis misterius ini.

''siapa namamu?'' Jongin memulai

''Kyungsoo'' ucapnya singkat

''kenapa kamu ikut denganku?''

''tugas''

Tugas? Apa hanya itu yang ia ucapkan? Kenapa ia harus dipasangkan dengan gadis bermata tajam sepertinya. Seharusnya ia dipasangkan dengan gadis cantik, lembut dan anggun. Yah walaupun Jongin itu tidak menyukai wanita setidaknya wanita lembut tidak membuatnya takut. Dan gadis ini berhasil membuatnya takut.

''tu-tugas?'' ucapnya ragu

''ya, tugas. Aku jauh jauh kemari untuk menemanimu kepesta ini. Ibumu khawatir padamu dan memesan aku menjadi pasangan serta bodyguardmu malam ini'' dengan wajah jengkel

Gadis ini berhasil membuat Jongin semakin jengkel, namun ia terlalu takut menunjukkannya. Jongin menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol dan gadis tak tau diri itu. Ahh rasanya ia ingin maju kedepan dan menjambak rambutnya, terdengar feminim memang tapi itulah rencana yang terus terlintas di otaknya. Namun, wajah Jongin sedikit kaget saat melihat wajah Chanyeol dan pasangannya melihat kearahnya, terlebih untuk gadis sok cantik itu, dia terlihat syok saat melihatnya. Apa Chanyeol telah menceritakan pada gadis itu kalau mereka dulu punya hubungan?.

''tuan Jongin bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu'' ucap salah seorang tamu

''ah ya, lama tidak bertemu''

''mmm sahabat baik anda sekarang telah menikah tapi kenapa anda malah terlihat murung?''

Pertanyaan sederhana itu mampu membuat Jongin kelabakan. Karena memang ia belum menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan seperti itu.

''tentu saja murung'' Kyungsoo menyambar

''maksud nona?''

''mereka itu sahabat sejak lama dan sekarang Chanyeol menikah, pasti mereka akan sangat jarang bertemu'' ucapnya datar

''ahh maksud nona cemburu'' dengan nada bercanda

''saya rasa terlalu berlebihan kalau mengunakan kata cemburu. Apalagi untuk seseorang yang hanya berteman'' dengan sedikit emosi

Jongin sedikit bersyukur ada gadis ini, setidaknya ia akan menangkis semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para tamu serta rekan bisnisnya yang hadir disini. Namun wajahnya semakin memanas, ia benar benar tidak tahan melihat gadis jalang itu tersenyum di dekat Chanyeol. Namun apa boleh buat ia harus mengucapkan kata selamat pada pasangan itu. Apalagi dimata rekan bisnisnya Chanyeol adalah sahabat baiknya.

''selamat atas pernikahanmu'' ucapnya Jongin datar

''ya''

''selamat atas pernikahan kalian'' ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah jengkel sambil memalingkan wajahnya remeh

''siapa kamu? Seingatku, aku tidak mengundangmu'' ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis

''pacarnya'' ucapnya santai

''pacar? heh, lumayan tampan, semoga dia betah denganmu. sepertinya kita pernah bertemu''

''aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku datang kemari hanya untuk menemani kekasihku'' sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan Jongin dengan posesif

''heh, sebaiknya kau bawa borgol untuk kekasihmu, agar tidak kabur karena muak dengan tingkah posesifmu itu!''

''kau urus saja suamimu. Semoga dia betah memiliki gadis arogan sepertimu!''

Entah apa yang para gadis ini lakukan tapi yang pasti pembicaraan mereka semakin panas. Jongin benar benar heran apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya ia dan Chanyeol lah yang bersitegang tapi kenapa malah para gadis ini yang saling melontarkan kata kata pedas. Satu hal yang pasti, ia harus membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari gadis jalang itu sebelum ucapan sinis mereka jadi bahan tontonan para tamu. Sebenarnya jongin cukup senang setidaknya gadis itu menggantikannya untuk menjambak gadis jalang itu tapi dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak membuat keributan yang menurunkan pamornya sebagai pengusaha ternama.

Dari kejauhan Luhan sibuk menonton pertemuan menegangkan itu dan tentu saja ia menikmatinya. Sambil meminum winenya sampai habis dan ia tersenyum puas karena satu hal yang pasti, permainan baru dimulai.

''maaf nyonya anda mau wine lagi''

''ya'' sambil menoleh sekilas. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan ''nyonya?'' dengan nada kesal ''aku tidak setua itu sampai harus dipanggil nyonya, lagi pula saat aku melahirkan Jongin umurnya masih remaja''.

Mendengar hal itu Sehun langsung pucat, astaga ia baru beberapa jam bekerja sebagai pelayan dan sekarang ia telah ditanggapi sinis oleh tamu. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau kalau wanita dihadapannya adalah orang ternama, ia tau betul dimana ia bekerja dan tentu saja yang datang ke tempat ini bukan orang sembarangan.

''wajah pucatmu manis juga, siapa namamu?'' ucapnya sumringah

''oh sehun'' ucapnya pelan

'' mau menjadi sugar baby ku?'' ucapnya enteng

"heh??"

Buru buru Baekyun masuk ke kamar pengantin mereka. Dengan wajah kesal ia membanting sebuah vas di atas meja sebelahnya. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya sangat kesal. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tapi yang pasti dari pintu kamar, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan heran dan panik. Namun, Baekyun terlalu kesal untuk memerdulikan hal semacam itu.

''dia tidak mengenalku? Beraninya dia'' sambil mengobrak abrik isi kamar tersebut ''dia pikir dia hebat setelah menggandeng seorang pria?. Dia pikir dia istimewa?'' dengan nada setengah berteriak ''dia berani sekali datang ke pestaku dengan seorang laki laki''

Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah menggila seperti ini. Dia kehabisan kata kata untuk menggambarkan gadis didepannya ini. Ia terus berfikir kenapa ia mau dijodohkan dengan gadis sekasar ini.

''kenapa kamu terus melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu'' ucap Baekhyun marah

''…'' entah apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menenangkan istrinya itu

''keluar dari kamarku'' dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sampai membuatnya seemosi itu. Tapi yang jelas telah membuat Chanyeol harus mengungsi dari kamarnya sendiri. Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah yang tak kalah sebal, ia terus kesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena harus menikahi wanita barbar itu.

Hingga pagi menjelang Chanyeol harus merasakan malam pertama tidur di sofa. Jika teman temannya tau mengenai masalah ini ia pasti sudah ditertawai karena tidak memiliki wibawa dalam rumah tangga.

Dengan wajah kusut ia segera memakai pakaian ganti yang ia anggap cukup nyaman dan santai namun masih terkesan formal, tidak tau mau pergi kemana yang pasti ia mau menjauh dari istrinya yang barbar itu.

Sambil menuruni anak tangga dengan buru buru ia melihat ada banyak makanan lezat di meja makannya. Sambil berdengus kesal ia menghampiri meja makan tersebut yang ternyata sengaja disiapkan Baekyun untuk dirinya. Namun pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan rasa kesal yang tidak akan bisa dibayar hanya dengan makanan seperti ini.

''maaf'' itulah kata kata pertama yang diucapkan Baekhyun untuk dirinya

''tidak perlu'' sambil memakan rotinya dengan kasar

''aku benar benar emosi kemarin'' ucapnya kalut

''emosi? Oleh siapa? Olehku?'' ucapnya cepat

''bukan'' ucapnya tak kalah cepat ''tapi gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu''

''kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan gadis itu?''

Baekyun diam seribu bahasa. Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus menjelaskan pada Chanyeol agar suaminya itu mengerti. Tapi ia benar benar sadar kalau ia memang salah karena melakukan hal itu pada suaminya. Namun wajah Baekyun sedikit mengerut melihat pakaian suaminya yang terbilang cukup rapi untuk ukuran bersantai di rumah.

''mau kemana?'' ucapnya lembut

''pergi''

''pergi?'' ucapnya heran ''bukankah kita baru sehari menikah dan sekarang kamu sudah pergi. Setauku kamu sudah izin selama satu bulan penuh''

''tidak jadi'' ucapnya datar

''tidak jadi? Bagaimana bisa tidak jadi. Lalu bagaimana rencana bulan madu kita''

''bulan madu katamu?. Kamu pikir bagaimana perasaanku semalam karena dimalam pertamaku, aku harus tidur di sofa. Kamu benar benar menginjak harga diriku Baekhyun. Jangan hanya karena kita dijodohkan kamu menganggap pernikahan ini main main''

''aku minta maaf'' ucapnya sambil menangis

''kamu pikir dengan satu potong roti dan tangisanmu itu bisa membuatku melupakan hal yang kamu lakukan padaku?. Maaf belum cukup Baekhyun'' Sambil meletakkan garpu yang ia pegang, ia terus mendengus kesal ''aku tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang singkat. Jadi jangan menungguku, berbelanjalah sesuka hatimu. Dan satu hal lagi, setelah aku pulang aku benar benar tidak ingin hal ini terulang lagi''

Sambil melihat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dengan emosi, sedangkan Baekyun terus menangis. Perasaan yang ia rasakan hari itu memang sedang kacau. Entah bagaimana membuat Chanyeol mengerti tentang perasaannya. Air mata yang muncul bukan hanya karena ia ingin mencari perhatian dari Chanyeol namun juga maafnya. Namun dibalik tangisnya ia masih menyimpan emosi yang tidak tentu asalnya.

''satu hal yang perlu kamu tau, semua hal yang menjadi milikku tidak boleh boleh menjadi milik orang lain. Kamu harus tetap menjadi milikku atau mati''

Lain halnya Chanyeol lain pula halnya dengan Jongin. Jongin terus berfikir semalaman, bukan karena Chanyeol tapi karena tingkah Kyungsoo dan Baekyun kemarin malam di pesta itu. Ia terus berfikir, apakah Baekhyun mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya bersama Chanyeol sampai ia bisa sesinis itu saat ia dan Kyungsoo datang. Namun, lebih mengherankan lagi bahwa Kyungsoo benar benar berani melempar kata kata pedas pada Baekhyun. Pikiran itu terus berputar di otaknya. Sekarang, dia benar benar berfikir sedang menghadapi dua harimau betina yang mengerikan.

Hal yang terjadi dipernikahan Chanyeol benar benar di luar dugaan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan pasangan baru itu padanya kalau mereka bertemu lagi nanti. Pemikiran itu berhasil membuatnya pusing karena tidak mampu mencari jawaban atas kegelisahannya.

Dari semua hal yang terjadi ia hanya mengerti satu hal, semua terjadi karena sang ibu yang menyewa Kyungsoo untuknya. Seperti apa Kyungsoo itu dan siapa sebenarnya dia, semua pertanyaan yang muncul hanya diketahui sang ibu, Luhan.

Langkah santai ibu muda ini tak kalah seksi dengan langkah artis artis Hollywood lainnya. Bagaimana tidak dia adalah seorang pemimpin dari perusahaan fashion ternama di negeri ini. Dan tentu penampilannya mencerminkan produk yang mereka hasilkan di perusahaan ini. Tapi langkah santainya itu bukan hal yang bisa dianggap biasa. Ia menjadi santai karena terus memikirkan permainan yang dibuatnya pada pasangan baru itu. Dengan semangat ia membuka pintu kamar anaknya untuk menularkan kebahagiaan yang sama.

''Jongin-a sarapan sudah siap'' dengan senyum lebar

''tidak mau'' ucapnya malas

''aku tunggu di ruang makan'' ucapnya singkat

Jongin semakin bingung, kenapa ibunya sesumringah itu hari ini. Apa dia sangat bahagia melihat anaknya menderita. Tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak makan sejak semalam, wajar jika gengsinya ia jauhkan sejenak untuk memenuhi rasa laparnya. Namun, di meja makan ternyata ada yang lebih mengherankan lagi. Kenapa gadis harimau itu ada dirumahnya.

''kenapa Kyungsoo masih disini?'' ucapnya heran

''wahh kamu masih ingat namanya, ibu saja sudah lupa siapa namanya. Dia akan tinggal bersamamu untuk mengurus semua keperluanmu''

Tentu saja jongin mengingat nama gadis itu, selain memiliki tatapan yang menyeramkan gadis itu juga bermulut pedas. Selama hidupnya ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan gadis anggun dan lembut. Contohnya saja sang ibu, para pegawai di kantonya serta putri-putri kolega bisnisnya di luar sana.

''aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri''

''bisa katamu?. Lihat dirimu baik baik, kamu lebih tepat dibilang mayat hidup. Kamu jarang mandi, jarang makan dan juga jarang beraktivitas''

''tapi setidaknya beritahu aku dulu''

''aku tidak menerima penolakan'' ucapanya tegas

Ahh dia akan mencabut pernyataannya tadi yang mengatakan bahwa ibu nya lembut dan anggun, ibunya itu pemaksa (otoriter) dan sekarang ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi. Karena ini pertama kali ibunya memasang wajah sangar seperti itu. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya dengan wajah kusut campur kesal.

''mau kemana kamu''

''mau mandi''

''cihh, sekarang dia baru ingat mandi''

Kyungsoo yang melihat perdebatan ringan ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa diam karena memang ia malas untuk ikut campur urusan pribadi orang lain. Namun, walaupun ibu dan anak itu membuat keributan ia benar benar iri dengan hal tersebut. Karena ia benar benar rindu pada keluarganya.

Namun satu hal yang terus membuat kyungsoo heran, kenapa jongin sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Luhan?

''Kyungsoo''

''ehh ya'' ucapnya kaget

''berhentilah memikirkan hal aneh. Mulai hari ini saya mau kamu urus Jongin dengan baik dan jangan lupa saya membayar kamu untuk apa. Lagi pula ini adalah satu satunya tempat yang aman untuk kamu bersembunyi. Kalau kamu gagal, saya akan menendang kamu dari sini dan kamu akan tau sebenarnya dengan siapa kamu berhadapan'' ucapnya sengit

''baik''

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya. Kenapa membiarkan gadis itu bersamanya, gadis itu terlihat asing baginya. Tidak, bagi Jongin semua gadis terlihat asing.

Jongin adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan dan menjadi buah bibir bagi para gadis karena selain tampan ia juga dari kalangan terpandang. Bagi mereka Jongin sangat pendiam dan hanya akan bicara tentang bisnis. Mereka akan berusaha memamerkan keberhasilan bisnis mereka untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan untuk sekedar ngobrol dengannya. Namun berbeda dengan gadis ini, gadis ini sangat tenang dan sangat misterius. Entah apa yang membuatnya berfikir begitu, namun terkadang itulah yang ia rasakan.

''hey'' sambil menepuk pundak Jongin

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu membuat Jongin sadar dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya siapa gadis didepannya ini, ia benar benar tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya.

''jangan sok akrab'' ucapnya dingin ''hmm, aku dengar kamu akan menjadi asistenku mulai sekarang''

''ya'' ucapnya tenang

''siapkan dirimu, kita akan berangkat bekerja''

''bekerja?''

''ya, sebagai sekretaris'' ucapnya dingin namun senyum tipis tercipta dimulutnya meski samar

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mengekori Jongin dengan pakaian sederhana namun terkesan modis dan santai. Tempat kerja Andrio benar benar membuatnya menjadi canggung sekaligus menjadikannya sebagai bahan tontonan para pegawai di perusahaan ini.

''kamu terlihat cantik'' ucapnya tenang

''berhentilah bicara denganku'' ucapnya cuek

''kenapa?''

''kamu tidak lihat pegawaimu terus melihatku dari tadi'' ucapnya kesal ''aku sengaja mengekorimu dari belakang agar tidak menjadi bahan gossip di kantormu. Kamu malah mengajakku bicara''

Mendengar itu Jongin sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama ia mendengar seseorang begitu jujur padanya. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang terbilang jujur membuatnya sedikit tersenyum jail. Entah mendapat bisikan darimana ia tiba tiba memeluk Kyunsoo dengan dengan akrab.

''ruangan kita disana'' sambil menunjuk ruangan mereka tanpa melepas pelukannya

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berteriak keras karena kejadian memalukan tadi pagi. Laki laki itu membuatnya jadi bahan amarah para pegawai wanita disini. Sejak tadi semua wanita dikantor ini tidak ada yang tersenyum padanya, semuanya memasang wajah layaknya algojo yang siap menembaknya hingga mati. Dia kira mungkin besok ia akan mendapatkan masalah karena dekat dengan sang bos, ternyata hari inilah masalah itu terjadi. Lebih cepat dari dugaannya, gossip memang cepat menyebar.

''kemana laki laki sialan itu'' ucapnya kesal

''laki laki sialan yang kamu maksud menyuruh saya memberi tau kamu. Kalau kamu dipanggil ke atap olehnya'' ucap wanita itu judes

''ya mbak'' ucapnya kikuk

Kyungsoo tanpa berfikir panjang keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia benar benar takut rambutnya jadi bahan amukan wanita ganas tadi. Ia sangat ingin bertemu laki laki homo itu untuk menendang kepunyaannya supaya dia sadar kalau dia itu laki laki dan laki laki harus bersikap lembut pada seorang wanita bukan dipermainkan, seperti yang dialaminya hari ini.

Namun sayang amarah Kyunsoo tinggal hanya rencana. Melihat Jongin duduk dipinggiran atap membuatnya sedikit berdesir. Wajah tampan Jongin sedikit buram karena sinar oranye dari matahari yang akan tenggelam ke ufuk barat. Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati cahaya yang menerpa dirinya dengan angin dingin nan sejuk. Namun, Kyungsoo paham betul wajah itu. Itu adalah wajah lelah dan kesepian karena Kyungsoo pun merasakan hal yang sama.

''kamu tau, orang yang kesepian adalah orang yang paling baik dan orang yang bersedih adalah orang dengan senyum tercerah. Itu adalah kata kata dari film'' ucapnya Kyungsoo santai

''duduk''

''kenapa tiba tiba baik'' ucapnya sinis

''kamu marah karena aku peluk?''

''ya''

''kalau begitu sini aku cium'' ucapnya bercanda

''woy'' sambil mengepalkan tangan

''wahh'' ucapnya kagum bercampur geli ''kenapa harus marah, kalau kamu dijambak oleh mereka kamu bisa meninju mereka. Tanganmu terlihat kekar''

''kekar?'' ucapnya meninggi

''lagi pula kamu itu seperti harimau betina dihadapan Baekhyun. Kenapa harus takut, mereka tidak semenyeramkan gadis itu'' ucapnya santai

Jongin berlahan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Jongin terlihat lelah dan berbeda. Tunggu…

''kau mabuk'' ucapnya kaget

''diamlah''

''baumu benar benar tidak enak''

''aku ini orang yang kesepian dan menderita jadi diamlah, biarkan aku tidur disini sebentar saja''

''aku akan meminta bayaran lebih banyak pada ibumu'' ucapnya kesal

''Kyung. Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku kesepian''

''karena kita sama, kita sama sama berbeda'' tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh

''berbeda?'' ucapnya sambil menuju kealam mimpi

''ya, berbeda''


	3. awal Baru

Awal baru

Nuansa putih didalam kamar ini adalah pavoritnya, dengan segala perabotan yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi dan modern. Jendela kaca besar yang berjejer disekelilingnya membuat ruangan itu tak pernah kehilangan cahaya sedikitpun walau tanpa lampu. Tempat itu memang benar benar tempat pavoritnya. Jongin sedikit membuka matanya. Kenapa terlihat begitu terang, apa warna cahaya pagi sudah berubah. Ia kembali tersenyum, tidak mungkin cahaya pagi berubah kecuali pagi berubah menjadi siang. Tunggu, siang?

''astaga sudah siang?'' ucapnya panik

Jongin segera berlari keluar kamar untuk melihat jam besar disana, kemana jam weker miliknya, kenapa tiba tiba menghilang. Dengan wajah kusut dan panik serta rambut yang acak acakan tidak lagi diperdulikannya. Namun, baru saja ia membuka pintu ternyata ada gadis sialan itu didepannya dengan membawa jam weker miliknya.

''hy''

''sialan membuatku kaget saja'' ucapnya panik ''tunggu, kenapa jamku bisa ada padamu''

''menurutmu kenapa?'' ucapnya jail

''sialan''

''berhentilah bersikap jail padaku dan akupun akan membebaskanmu''

''cihh, kamu pikir itu berpengaruh. Kamu lupa hari ini hari libur'' ucapnya licik

_'sial, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau hari ini hari libur'_ ''tapi hari ini kamu ada janji makan dengan klien ibumu di luar kota'' dengan seringaian khas satansoo

''sayangnya dibatalkan. Kamu pikir kenapa aku bisa disini, kalau aku mau menemui klien keluar kota, aku seharusnya berangkat kemarin'' dengan wajah sok imut andalannya #dasar beruang

''kalau begitu kenapa kamu terburu buru?''

Mendengar pertanyaan itu iapun sedikit merubah sikap lebih serius ''ehmm" sambil berdiri tegak untuk mengembalikan wibawanya yang hilang beberapa detik yang lalu "karena aku tidak bisa ke car free day gara gara alarmku kamu ambil''

''sorry'' ucapnya sok cool

''tidak apa, buatkan aku sarapan. mmm ya soal yang kemarin mianhae'' sambil bergaya ala ala korea untuk menggoda Kyungsoo

kyunsoo tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi sejak kapan laki laki ini berubah jadi waria.

''sok imut''

''apa?'' ucapnya menyambar

''sarapan apa?'' ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah cepat

''omurice''

''makanan macam apa itu''

''itu makanan yang sering ada di drama Korea'' Astaga apa gadis ini tak tau drama korea, jongin semakin meragukan bahwa didepannya ini adalah seorang wanita.

''drama korea? Cihh, ternyata k-popers. Kenapa harus dari drama, kenapa tidak spaghetti, pizza hotdog. Lagi pula kalau mencari makanan lewat film itu yang highclass dong. Film yang bagus itu james bond, bruce lee, mission impossible, xxx, fast and farius...''

''dari semua yang kamu sebutkan tadi, mereka sarapan dengan bir atau anggur. Kamu mau aku mabuk lagi?''

Jongin benar benar tidak tau kalau gadis satu ini sangat cerewet, ia kira Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dingin dan pemarah namun kenyataannya wanita sama saja mereka semua punya banyak mulut.

''bisa mulai memasak''

''ehmmm OK''

Sekarang entah apa yang akan terjadi, perasaan Kyungsoo benar benar tidak karuan. Ia pasti akan ditertawai lagi oleh laki laki kemayu itu, sekali lagi ia melihat hasil masakannya dan ia semakin yakin ia akan dimaki. 'memasak? Astaga memasak, aku benar benar benci memasak. Aku berharap ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi, setidaknya dia memberikan kata kata bijak untukku. Semoga bukan cacian semoga bukan cacian semoga bukan cacian'

''apa apaan ini. Ini omurice atau telur gulung?''

''omurice'' ucapnya pelan

''omurice? Ini terlihat seperti telur dadar campur nasi, nasinya bahkan menyatu dengan telur. bahkan jika ini telur dadar, kuning telur dan putih telur tidak menyatu. Kuning telurnya lebih terlihat seperti pola pada batik. Minyaknya kenapa banyak sekali apa kamu menggunakan minyak satu botol? Kalau ibarat desa, ini banjir. banjir Kyungsoo!!!''

''mana aku tau namanya omurice''

''wahhh, apa kamu perempuan? Bagaimana bisa perempuan tidak bisa masak''

''lalu apa kamu laki laki, bagaimana bisa laki laki tidak memiliki otot. Apa kerjaanmu ke car free day hanya untuk mencari makan bukannya olahraga''

Entah apa yang terjadi, mereka bersikap apa adanya tanpa ada rasa untuk gengsi ataupun malu. Keakraban yang tidak sengaja terjadi melalui cek cok ringan dua orang keras kepala yang tidak mau mengalah.

Saat makan siangpun mereka terus melakukan intimidasi satu sama lain dengan saling melempar tatapan tajam. Mereka tidak mau bicara karena kalau mereka bicara perang pasti akan dimulai lagi. Seperti perang pada umumnya setiap perang yang menderita adalah rakyatnya dan yang mendapat peran rakyat kali ini adalah Luhan.

''berhentilah saling tatap seperti itu, apa kencan kalian gagal?''

''hah, mana bisa aku kencan dengan harimau'' ucap Jongin

''tentu saja kamu tidak bisa kamu kan penakut, aku rasa mainanmu saat kecil adalah boneka barbie''

''sudahlah, ada yang lebih penting'' luhan sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat mereka dekat

''apa?'' ucap Jongin malas

''nanti malam kita diundang untuk peresmian cabang baru perusahaan Mr.Kotaro di Marlyn House. Banyak yang akan datang termasuk Chanyeol dan istrinya''

''aku tidak akan kesana'' ucap Jongin

''aku akan kesana'' Kyungsoo tak kalah cepat

''wahh mendengar nama Chanyeol kamu langsung semangat, kamu menyukainya?'' ucap Jongin kesal, ia selalu berbeda pendapat dengan gadis ini

''lagi pula disana ada Baekhyun juga, aku mau membalasnya. Bilang saja kamu takut padanya. Atau kamu belum move on''

''aku sudah move on'' tanpa sadar ia melupakan sesuatu ''darimana kamu tau aku memiliki hubungan dengannya?''

''kira kira nanti malam aku akan pakai apa ya?'' ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

''bikini'' ucap Jongin kesal

*

Sudah jam tujuh malam namun gadis sangar itu belum juga keluar. Apa dia sedang tidur atau bagaimana, ini sudah tiga jam dia masih belum keluar juga. Langkah Jongin yang kehabisan kesabaran sejenak terhenti karena dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka ia melihat Kyungdoo yang berjalan modar mandir dengan menggunakan high heels pemberian sang ibu untuknya. Terlihat Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak jatuh.

Gadis ini benar benar keras kepala. Namun itulah satu satunya persamaan yang mereka miliki. Dengan keras kepala yang mereka punya tanpa mereka sadari sebagai penyebab kedekatan mereka saat ini.

Dari jauh sang ibu terus melihat gerak gerik Jongin. Namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan jika hanya melihat tanpa ikut campur.

''dia wanita yang pekerja keras'' ucapnya untuk mempengaruhi sang anak

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang ibu, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan mungkin sudah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Namun rasa terkejutnya itu adalah permulaan, Jongin menaikan sedikit lengan kirinya sebagai tempat Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan dan menyeimbangkan dirinya.

''kita sudah telat'' ucapnya lembut

*

Pesta yang dipenuhi oleh para pejabat serta pembisnis besar menjadikan pesta ini sangat berkelas, dari sudut kesudut hampir semua gadis disini berpenampilan luar biasa dengan mengenakan pakain dari desiner ternama serta aksesoris dengan merk terkenal. Namun gadis disebelahnya ini pun tidak kalah cantik, dengan mini dress warna biru langit membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos namun masih terlihat manis tanpa membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlalu terlihat. Aksoesoris yang dipilihkan sang ibupun sangat sederhana namun terlihat berkelas.

Langkah Kyungsoo amat pelan karena tidak terlalu nyaman dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan. Namun tatapannya tetap kesatu arah agar ia selalu tetap terlihat elegan dan berkelas, dalam pikirannya terlintas pemikiran bahwa menjadi cantik itu ternyata merepotkan. Melihat laki laki disebelahnya membuat dirinya sedikit tenang, setidaknya ia tidak bersikap seperti kemarin.

''tuan Kim, bagaimana kabar anda?''

''baik''

''bukankah nona yang bersama tuan Kim kemarin saat pesta pernikahan tuan Park''

''ya, anda juga yang kemarin bukan'' ucapnya sinis, ia ingat betul orang ini. Orang ini adalah satu satunya orang yang mengajak mereka bicara selain pasangan itu ''lama tidak bertemu''

''ya lumayan''

Percakapan terus terjadi diantara mereka serta para tamu yang hadir membuat Kyungsoo jenuh dan ingin segera pergi dari sana. Apalagi harus berdiri mengenakan sepatu ini, membuatnya benar benar tersiksa.

''kau lelah?''

''ya''

''kalau begitu tunggu aku dikolam, disana tidak terlalu banyak orang. Kamu bisa duduk santai sambil minum jus. Aku akan kesana setelah berpamitan dengan tuan rumah''

Langkah Kyungsoo pelan terlihat seperti seseorang yang berjalan diatas catwalk namun sebenarnya itu adalah bentuk penyisaan bagi Kyungsoo, mengapa kolam itu jauh sekali, katanya hanya 100 meter, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti 10km. astaga apa menjadi cantik itu seperti ini, aku lebih baik ikut lomba marathon dari pada menggunakan sepatu ini lagi.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi santai dekat kolam sambil melihat keadaan kakinya yang baru selesai disiksa oleh sepatu sialan itu. Ini seperti kemerdekaaan baginya setelah berdiri berjam jam dan hanya membicarakan tentang bisnis yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

''sendiri?''

''Baekhyun''

''lama tidak bertemu, aku dengar kamu tinggal bersama Jongin'' ucapnya sinis

''apa urusanmu'' Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat duduknya karena emosinya siap untuk meledak

''kamu pikir bisa lolos? Aku akan memburumu karena merusak pestaku''

''cihh, apa suamimu tau kamu seorang idiot''

Hahh, Kyungsoo benar benar tidak sabar ingin menampar gadis di depannya ini. Kenapa ia begitu egois dan tidak pernah mengalah atau setidaknya mengerti bahwa dia salah.

''tutup mulutmu''

Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan amarahnya lagi, ia sudah menahannya sejak lama. Gadis ini harus diberi pelajaran. Baekhyun yang sedikit emosi mendorong pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

Dorongan Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu keras namun dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan mampu membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kekolam renang. Kyungsoo basah kuyup dengan dress yang terangkat kepermukaan membuatnya panik dan segera memegang dressnya.

Wajah puas terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun, para tamu pun tidak melewatkan kejadian tersebut. Walaupun tidak terlalu banyak namun tawa mereka cukup keras membuat gendang telinga Kyungsoo ingin pecah. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat malu dan ingin menangis.

''ada apa ini?!'' teriak Chanyeol

Seketika semua kembali hening, mereka bukan diam karena teriakan Chanyeol. Namun, laki laki yang turun kekolam dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari rasa malunya, Jongin. Para tamu seketika diam terutama para gadis yang sudah lama mengincar Jongin, mereka ingin berteriak kesal namun tetap diam karena takut melihat kemarahan Jongin.

''Jongin-a maafkan Baekhyun'' ucap chanyeol menyesal

''kenapa minta maaf, dia jatuh sendiri. Lagi pula kalau tidak bisa pakai sepatu seperti itu kenapa ia paksakan. Jadi itu bukan salahku'' dengan wajah sebal dan masih ngeyel dengan pendiriannya bahwa ia tidak pernah salah

''sebaiknya jauhkan istri gilamu itu dari gadisku. dan aku harap ini pertemuan terakhir kita, masalah kerjasama perusahaan kita, sudah dibatalkan sejak hari ini juga''

''jongin-a jongin kim jongin, TUAN KIM!!'' dengan panic sambil berteriak, astaga Chanyeol tidak pernah sepanik ini

''sudah biarkan saja'' ucap Baekhyun santai

''biarkan saja katamu?!. Perusahaanku memiliki kerjasama dengan kontribusi sangat besar dengan perusahaannya. Kalau dibatalkan perusahaanku akan bangkrut, apa kamu dengar. Bangkrut!!''

''kenapa berteriak, apa kamu tidak malu. Kita dilihat oleh banyak orang''

''malu?. Aku lebih malu kalau aku harus dijalanan jadi gembel karena harus menikahi wanita sepertimu''

''kamu selalu menghina, kalau kamu harus miskin itu karena perusahaanmu kurang besar''

''kurang besar?''

Mata chanyeol memerah mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu. Apa ia gila keluarga Park yang ia banggakan dianggap memiliki perusahaan yang kurang besar. Apa istrinya buta atau memang ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui seberapa besar dan kayanya keluarga laki laki yang ia nikahi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung menarik istrinya di depan orang banyak, ia sangat malu namun akan lebih memalukan jika perusahaannya bangkrut. Gadis ini terus menyusahkannya sejak pertama menikah, entah ini adalah hukumannya karena telah membuat Jongin menderita.

Langkah gontai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang basah kuyup membuat mereka harus menahan rasa dingin dari udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Namun, bukan rasa dingin yang membuat mereka lemas. Semua kejadian benar benar diluar dugaannya, banyak hal yang harus mereka ingat. Keheningan seketika hilang dengan tangis Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba pecah.

''aku malu'' ucapnya pelan

Kata itu membuat Jongin sedikit mengerti tentang keadaan Kyunsoo, ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

''jangan gunakan sepatu ini lagi, ini sepatu pembawa sial'' sambil tersenyum lembut

Senyum kecil yang dilakukan Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergeming. Karena baginya bukan hanya senyum Jongin yang menawan namun juga tingkahnya. Entahlah, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok pria yang bersikap seperti itu padanya. Seorang pria yang cerewet seperti tukang gossip berubah menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab.

_'Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya, kamu lebih dari seorang laki laki yang hangat. Kamu seperti mata air yang memang telah lama aku cari selama perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan'._ Itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini, ia sedikit tersenyum saat ia menyadari sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang yang puitis.

*

Pasangan suami istri itu terus melangkah dengan kasar, sang suami yang menarik sang istri dengan marah dan cepat. Chanyeol benar benar merasa kecewa pada gadis ini, gadis ini benar benar berhasil membuatnya hampir gila.

''kenapa kamu malah kerumah orang tuaku?''

''supaya orang tua kamu tau putri macam apa yang mereka besarkan. Dan supaya orang tua kamu malu karena selalu memuji putrinya didepan orang tuaku agar aku menikahi kamu'' ucap Chanyeol marah sambil menunjuk Baekhyun tepat diwajahnya

''kamu pikir aku mau, kalau aku tau kamu seperti ini aku akan mengincar Jongin bukan kamu'' dengan wajah sombong khas byun

''oo, jadi kamu mau bersama Jongin''

''maksudku bukan begitu'' ucapnya panic, ia lupa bahwa suaminya adalah orang yang emosional

''dengarkan aku BYUN BAEKHYUN, aku ditipu oleh keluargamu. Ditipu!!''

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol segera membunyikan bel rumah, untuk memanggil pemilik rumah mewah ini agar segera keluar. Pemiliknya harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini, kejadian yang menimpa hidupnya dan keluarganya.

''ada apa ini?'' ucap ayah Chanyeol

Tanpa disangka keluarga Chanyeol ternyata sedang berkunjung kerumah sang besan. Namun kemarahan Chanyeol sudah diujung tanduk. Ia tidak mampu menahan amrahnya lagi. Gadis yang bersamanya ini membuatnya gila.

''aku ingin Baekhyun tinggal dirumah orang tuanya'' ucapnya terus terang

''bagaimana bisa kamu melakukan hal ini?'' ucap ayah Baekhyun geram

''bagaimana bisa? Coba anda bertanya pada anak anda yang anda banggakan ini''

''apa apaan kamu Chanyeol, harusnya kamu lebih sopan pada orang tuaku'' emosi Baekhyun mulai tersulut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang ia anggap berlebihan

''sopan buat apa? Ayah kamu telah menipu keluargaku'' ucapnya sinis

''menipu?''

''ya menipu, ayahmu seharusnya malu karena selalu memujimu didepan keluargaku. Aku seharusnya menikahi gadis anggun bukan gadis bar bar sepertimu!!''

''cukup!'' ayah Baekhyun pun sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan menantunya itu

''kenapa harus cukup'' merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang ia sampaikan

''atas dasar apa kamu mengatakan hal semacam itu''

''anak kamu ini telah membuat aku malu, bahkan mungkin aku akan bangkrut oleh sikap egoisnya itu. Harga diriku sebagai seorang suami sudah tidak ada gara gara anakmu ini, mana ada suami yang tidur di sofa pada malam pertamanya. Ia bahkan berkelahi dengan kekasih Jongin tadi, Jongin bahkan telah membuat kesimpulan untuk tidak bekerja sama lagi dengan perusahaanku. Aku tidak ingin tidur di jalan karena sikap egoisnya itu. Kamu harus mendidiknya supaya mengerti artinya seorang istri. Aku permisi, aku akan menjemputmu kalu orang tuamu sudah memastikan anaknya sudah berubah. Tapi kalau tidak, aku akan segera mengurus surat perceraian kita''

Semuanya menjadi hening, kepergian Chanyeol dan keluarga menyisakan luka pada harga diri keluarga Baekhyun. Namun apa boleh buat semua sudah terjadi.

''apa yang terjadi sayang'' ucap sang ibu lembut sambil mengusap rambut putrinya dengan sayang

''ini semua gara gara Kyungsoo'' sambil menangis menahan malu

''Kyungsoo?''

''ya, dia datang kepestaku. Bahkan ia menggandeng sahabat Chanyeol dan memancing emosiku'' tanpa pikir panjang iapun segera masuk kekamarnya

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara pasangan ini. Anak semata wayangnya yang keras kepala itu membuat kedua orang tuanya menjadi bahan cacian sang menantu.

''kamu terlalu memanjakannya, makanya dia jadi hilang kendali seperti itu'' ucap sang suami yang mulai kehilangan akal

''lagipula itu bukan salah anak kita, itu salah gadis itu'' ucapnya membela

''kamu sama keras kepalanya dengan putrimu!''

''pokoknya aku mau gadis itu menyingkir dari hidup putriku''

''kamu pikir bisa menyingkirkannya dengan mudah?. Dia dilindungi oleh Luhan, kamu pikir bisa melawannya. Lagipula dia adalah orang yang paling berjasa untuk kesuksesanku''

''pikirkan saja wanita itu jangan pikirkan putrimu''

''kalau sampai Baekhyun membuat ulah lagi, kamu yang akan aku salahkan''

*

Banyak hal yang terjadi, namun dari semua yang telah terjadi tidak ada yang bahagia. Semuanya hening dan saling menyalahkan. Perasaan Jongin masih belum sembuh karena Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo masih diam membatu tak ingin bicara sedikitpun. Jongin selalu seperti ini, diam tanpa kata karena tak ada yang akan mendengar suaranya. Hidup bergelimang harta membuatnya harus pandai memilih teman dan jarang membicarakan masalah pribadinya. Hanya Chanyeol yang akan mendengarkannya namun ia bukan miliknya lagi.

Banyak hal yang mengganjal, semua rusak dalam satu malam. Semuanya hanya bisa melihat masa lalu yang bahagia sedikit demi sedikit mulai terganti dengan kenangan baru yang menyedihkan.

''semua pasti akan baik baik saja. Besok adalah kesempatan untuk mengulang lagi awal yang baru. Tanpa Chanyeol''

Ucapan Jongin seperti menusuk hati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang hanya memejamkan mata membatu masih bergelut dengan pemikiran egoisnya. Tanpa ia sadari banyak orang yang harus menanggung akibat dari kecerobohannya. Semua karena kesalahannya yang teledor, seandainya dia lebih feminim, ini pasti tidak terjadi.

_'Mungkin benar kata Jongin semua pasti akan baik baik saja, kita akan memulai awal yang baru esok. Jongin-a kamu mau menjadi awal baruku?'_


	4. love

Love

Berbulan bulan setelah kejadian yang memalukan serta menyedihkan tersebut, hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin canggung dan kaku. Kyungsoo yang datar serta irit bicara harus dihadapkan dengan Jongin yang malu malu untuk menyapa lebih dulu. Selama berbulan bulan mereka satu rumah tanpa oborolan panjang yang berarti.

''pagi Kyungsoo-ssi'' sapa kai dengan senyum canggung sambil melambaikan tangan dengan kaku

''pagi''

'_ahh, jawaban seperti itu lagi, apa Kyungsoo marah padaku? Apa dia masih marah hanya karena kejadian waktu itu. Apa sebegitu fatalnya kesalahanku karena tidak bisa melindunginya waktu itu?'_

Setelah percakaan singkat tersebut Kyungsoo langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dengan terburu. Membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah dengan kejadian yang harus dialami oleh kyungsoo saat bersama baekhyun.

_'aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku melindunginya dan tidak membiarkan nya sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Harusnya aku tau bahwa wanita iblis itu bukanlah wanita biasa. Kalau saja kyungsoo bersamaku pasti aku bisa melindunginya. Ini semua karena baekhyun. Baekhyun. BAEKHYUN'_ jongin terus melafalkan nama wanita itu terus menerus untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

'_tapi jika aku.._' jongin langsung mengacak acak rambutnya dengan kasar, berharap hal itu membuatnya lebih baik. Astaga Kyungsoo benar benar berhasil membuatnya putus asa, rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung raung didepan sang ibu dengan keras. Kemana ibunya selama ini kenapa tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi.

_'ibu aku merindukan huweeee'_

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergesa gesa menuju kamarnya dengaan wajah memerah namun tetap dengan muka datarnya. Ia segera menggenggam kenop pintu sambil membuka nya dengan buru buru lalu menutupnya dengan keras.

Duarr

Kyungsoo langsung persandar dibalik pintu kamarnya sambil memegang dada kirinya dengan nafas terengah engah seolah olah baru berolah raga berjam jam. Kyungsoo semakin memerah saat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat. Astaga ada apa dengan jantungnya.

''apa dia selalu menyapa orng dengan wajah seperti itu? Astaga wajahnya polos sekali aku rasanya ingin mengotori kepolosannya (ehh?). apa dia tidak bisa senyum biasa saja jangan semanis itu. Aku masih muda belum ingin mati karena penyakit jantung, astaga sepertinya jongin diciptakan untuk menjadi cobaan terberat dalam hidupku''

Mendengar ucapannya sendiri kyungsoo langsung menampar wajahnya keras

'_sadarlah, sadarlah kyungsoo. Dia terlalu sempurna untukmu'_

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik sambil membuka pintunya pelan dan sambil mengintip dalam diam dengan sebelah matanya terbuka.

_'kenapa jongin masih disana apa ia makan sambil menulis, kenapa dia lama sekali. Apa dia tidak tau aku sangat lapar, aku tidak mungkin makan bersamanya'_ dengan desahan prustasi.

Jongin terus menatap datar makanan yang ada di depannya sambil mengacak acak pelan makanan dengan pikiran pikiran negative yang terus berkecamuk didalam kepalanya. '_astaga apa kyungsoo begitu marah padanya hingga menutup pintu sekeras itu'._

Jongin sudah tidak tahan, ia tidak sanggup menghadapi kemarahan kyungsoo. Dengan tergesa gesa ia melempar garpu yang sejak tadi menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Jongin berdiri di depan kamar kyungsoo dengan wajah tegang.

'_ayo jongin ucapkan maaf pada kyungsoo, kau salah kamu harus melakukan pengkuan dosa padanya. Ayo jongin kamu tidak ingin masuk neraka karena ini kan (ehh) sejak kapan aku memikirkan neraka. Aku sudah berbuat dosa selama bertahun-tahun tapi belum pernah memikirkan dosa'_

Dari balik pintu kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis karena lapar. Bukankah jongin sangat keterlaluan membuatnya sampai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan.

Tokk tokk

''astaga'' ucap kyungsoo kaget sambil memegang dadanya pelan

''kyungsoo-ya, buka pintunya. Apa kau masih marah padaku? Apa aku berbuat jahat padamu? Kyungsoo-ya buka!! Huwaaaaaa''

_'Ehh?? Apa yang terjadi?? Apa jongin menangis?'_

Kyungsoo dengan tergesa gesa membuka pintu kamarnya menemukan Jongin duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sambil menangis keras khas anak kecil.

''kyungsoo-ya jangan marah padaku''

Kyunsoo benar benar membuatnya frustasi ia tak ingin ditinggal lagi, beberapa bulan tinggal dengan kyungsoo sudah mampu membuat jongin berkesimpulan bahwa kyungsoo orang yang berarti baginya.

Kyungsoo dengan lembut memeluk jongin ambil mengeluarkan kata kata menenangkan layaknya seorang ibu yang menenangkan sang anak.

Kyungsoo terus bergelut dengan pemikirannya ia gelisah dan ia benar benar sadar dengan apa yang jongin lakukan. Dan dari sudut pandang manapun kau melihatnya ini bener bener berlebihan. Jongin menangis dengan keras seperti anak kecil. Apa jongin memiliki trauma sehingga ia sehisteris ini ketika ia merasa frustasi.

e)(o

chanyeol terus berjalan sambil merenung tentang nasib perusahaannya yang semakin hari semakin menurun. Invertor invertor besar mulai menarik diri satu persatu, hal ini terjadi akibat perbuatan istri cantiknya. Para invertor menarik diri dari perusahaannya sebagai bagian spontanitas mereka bahwa mereka tidak ingin berurusan dengan kemurkaan jongin.

Jongin terlalu berbahaya untuk diusik, dia seorang yang berdarah dingin di dunia bisnis. Tidak ada yang perusahaan yang pernah selamat dari kemarahannya dan Chanyeol cukup beruntung meenjadi kesayangan Jongin selama Dua tahun. Tapi semua pengorbanannya selama dua tahun telah sia-sia akibat wanita bodoh yang ia nikahi.

Satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki saat ini adalah memohon dan berharap masih ada cinta didalam hati jongin untuknya walau hanya setitik. Jongin adalah satu satunya harapannya saat ini.

Dengan langkah pelan chanyeol memasuki ruangan pribadi Jongin tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia adalah kesayangan Jongin, seluruh penghuni perusahaan tau itu (walaupun tak ada yang berani mengatakannya). Jongin adalah budak cintanya chanyeol itu adalah fakta.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan pelan seolah-olah ia akan masuk kedalam lubang iblis yang mana menentukan hirup matinya hari ini.

''jongin-a kita perlu bicara'' ucapnya lembut

''tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan''

''aku meminta maaf atas semua yang dilakukan istriku pada kyungsoo. Itu benar benar diluar kendaliku''

Wajah memelas Chanyeol adalah kelemahan terbesar Jongin, walaupun ia sakit hati tapi hal tersebut tidak bisa membuatnya membohongi hatinya bahwa ia masih mencintai laki-laki didepannya ini.

Tanpa disadari wajah chanyeol terus membelai wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan bibir tebal lelaki didepannya. Melumatnya pelan penuh keputusasaan. Lebih baik membuang jauh jauh harga dirinya dari pada harus hidup miskin. Toh ia mencintai Jongin, kalaupun ia menginginkan seorang pewaris ia tinggal menyuruh Baekhyun melahirkan anak untuknya. Kalau gadis itu tidak bisa maka tinggal ia ceraikan. Kalau bisa mendapat dua duanya kenapa tidak…

Dengan wajah sumringah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum bangga karena berhasil membuat Jongin jatuh lagi padanya.

''senang?'' ucap Kyungsoo menantang ''saya baru tau seorang tuan muda park adalah seorang penjilat ulung. Pantas saja jongin susah move on. Pasti sangat sulit mencari pengganti manusia bermulut manis sepertimu''

Dengan senyum remeh Chanyeol terus berjalan melewati Kyungsoo santai tanpa merasa khawatir dengan ancaman gadis itu.

''mulut manisku ini lah yang membuat ku berhasil menjadikan Jongin penghangat tempat tidurku selama dua tahun'' ucapnya remeh.


	5. senang?

Dengan emosi Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan Jongin. Laki-laki itu terlihat menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Senang?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menoleh. "Tidak!!"

"Senyummu mengatakan sebaliknya."

"Ti-tidak, aku bilang tidak ya Tidak!!"

Kyung-soo mulai putus asa saat bicara padanya. Jongin tau itu tapi ia tidak berani berurusan dengan singa betina yang ganas. Jadi lebih baik berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nyawa yang berharga ini.

"Di-dia tiba-tiba datang, aku tidak mengundangnya. Dia merayuku dan menciumku duluan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia yang harus nya kamu salahkan!"

Bahkan tanpa bertanya, Jongin menceritakan kejadian itu dengan panik. Kyungsoo seolah hilang kata-kata untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

'kenapa ada mahluk polos dengan casing manly seperti itu Tuhan. Bahkan jika ia berbohong aku tidak sanggup untuk memarahinya'

"Kyungsoo... Kamu marah? Aku tidak akan melakukannya lain kali.. jadi jangan marah lagi em?" Ucapnya membujuk.

'tuhan...'

Kyungsoo terus menyebut tuhan didalam hatinya. Ini merupakan cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya. Bahkan jika ia seorang yang pemarah ia tidak akan mampu untuk marah.

"Jangan menemui Chanyeol lagi. Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkan ini pada ibumu." Ucapnya final.

Jongin mengangguk dengan antusias. Apapun yang diinginkan Kyungsoo ia akan menurutinya. Bahkan jika ia harus berlutut sekalipun ia akan melakukannya. Melihat Kyungsoo marah merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. walaupun ia tahu bahwa kali ini ya salah, ia tetap tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Dengan senyum sumringah jongin memeluk lengan Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita pergi makan ke kantin. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

Ia segera menarik Kyungsoo menuju kantin yang ada di lantai bawah dengan susah payah. Kyungsoo terlihat enggan untuk pergi, tapi melihat Jongin yang antusias ia pun harus mengalah.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tertarik dan belum lapar. Emosinya sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Jadi ia tidak memiliki mood yang baik untuk sekedar mengunyah makanan.

Suara bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka membuat Kyung-soo jengah. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa laki-laki yang bersamanya ini memiliki banyak fans.

Jongin terlihat dingin dan menarik di mata wanita, tidak heran bahwa banyak yang menyukainya. Akan tetapi masih menjadi pertanyaan besar kenapa ia lebih menyukai laki-laki.

"Kenapa bengong?"

"Banyak yang gosipin."

"Cihh, bilang aja kamu suka kalau di gosipin sama aku. Aku kan ganteng."

Wajah Kyungsoo pun semakin merah karena marah. Ia memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendok didepannya. Hal tersebut tidak luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang ada di kantin.

"Aw, sakit. Nanti kalau aku benjol gimana?"

Melihat ekspresi kesal Jongin adalah sesuatu yang langka. Setiap perubahan raut wajahnya selalu menjadi perhatian banyak orang.

Kyungsoo mulai sadar bahwa banyak orang lebih memperhatikan mereka dari sebelumnya. Ini membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Jongin selalu membuatnya bertingkah abnormal.

"Berhentilah mengajakku bicara. Orang-orang akan bergosip tentang ku. Aku sedang malas mencari musuh."

"Siapa yang berani memusuhimu? mereka harus berhadapan denganku sebelum berhadapan denganmu. Lagipula sejak kapan singa betina seperti mu takut terhadap pandangan orang lain. Ayo makan Jangan pikirkan orang lain."

Bahkan ketika jongin berbicara dengan serius. Gambaran imut dan menggemaskan tetap masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Ia berharap bisa mengadopsi Jongin agar bisa dipelihara dirumah. Itu terdengar kasar tapi Jongin terlalu menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo segera makan dengan antusias, tanpa peduli apa yang pegawai lain pikirkan. Ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu.

"Setelah ini kita akan pergi?"

"Eh?!"

"Makan yang banyak." Jongin menjawab seolah tidak peduli dengan wajah bingung Kyungsoo.

Suara dentingan garpu dan sendok pun menjadi pengisi suara meja mereka. Tidak ada obrolan yang berarti setelahnya. Mereka hanya pergi menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Satu persatu pekerjaan yang melelahkan pun usai. Jongin yang sibuk dengan dokumen penting yang harus ia tanda tangani. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk mengurus jadwal dan menerima telpon.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai terbiasa dengan suasana kantor membuat Jongin senang. Sangat sulit melihat gadis itu melakukan pekerjaan dengan serius, tanpa bermalas-malasan.

Ia memegang pelan dadanya sebelah kiri, sambil merasakan apakah ia berdebar saat melihat Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi tidak ada.

Mungkin ia hanya senang karena membantu orang lain, hal itu mungkin terjadi karena ia memiliki empati yang tinggi. Lagipula jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo tidak menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan patah hati lagi.

Jongin mendekat menuju tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Dari dekat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyung-soo ternyata sedikit cantik. Apalagi ketika ia tengah serius terhadap sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup buku catatannya lalu menatap Jongin pelan.

"Apakah ada jadwal untuk nanti?"

"Ada, kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk laporan proyek di Yokohama."

"Batalkan. Aku ingin semua jadwalku hari ini dibatalkan."

Mendengar hal itu mata Kyungsoo langsung melotot kaget. Ini adalah hal yang sangat mendadak. Bagaimana bisa ia membatalkan pertemuan yang beberapa jam lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Mengatur jadwal adalah hal yang sangat sulit, dan hari ini laki-laki bernama Jongin ini ingin membatalkan nya. Ia memerintahkan sesuatu yang sulit seperti memesan gorengan.

'Apa dia tau aku capek?'

Kyungsoo harus menelpon satu persatu orang-orang yang akan datang hari ini, serta mengatur jadwal untuk pertemuan selanjutnya. Artinya apa?

Artinya adalah bahwa ia akan mengatur ulang semua jadwal yang ada.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk Jongin. Gadis itu tidak pernah menyembunyikan ekspresi tidak suka padanya. Itu membuatnya dengan mudah memahami kepribadian Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah cemberut. Kita akan pergi sekarang juga. Soal pertemuan itu sudah aku serahkan pada Daniel."

Mendengar pernyataan Jongin, Kyung Soo semakin kesal. Ia tenyata telah ditipu dan itu berhasil. Bagaimana bisa ia ditipu oleh manusia setengah jadi macam Jongin.

Ini adalah sebuah penghinaan.

Suara tawa Jongin semakin keras. Bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo mengatakan apapun, Jongin tau apa yang ada di otak gadis itu.

Menggoda Kyung-soo adalah yang terbaik.

Ia menggenggam pelan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya. Hari ini ia akan menyetir seorang diri dan memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti seorang teman. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menghabiskan waktu dengan orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kita akan ke festival malam."

"Untuk?"

"Kencan? Anggap saja seperti itu."


	6. memulai

Mobil mewah milik Jongin perlahan berhenti ditempat yang cukup ramai. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang bersama keluarga, teman bahkan kekasih mereka.

Tempat yang dipilih Jongin merupakan taman yang terkenal di kota. Namun sore ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kyungsoo pun yang terlihat bingung dan tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak masalah. Aku rasa sudah saatnya untuk istirahat dan berlibur sebentar. Tapi karena tugas kantor terlalu banyak, jadi aku akan mengajakmu untuk bersenang-senang sampai tengah malam."

Saat Kyungsoo mendengar itu ia langsung tertegun. Ia tau bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang baik, tapi laki-laki itu terlalu sering membuatnya kesal. Ia berfikir bahwa Jongin hanya berniat membolos dan menggunakan dirinya sebagai alasan.

"Kenapa kamu diam? Ayo keluar dari mobil dan kita jalan-jalan. Tapi sebelum itu kita akan membeli baju santai diseberang jalan. Tidak mungkin kita masuk dengan setelan jas seperti ini."

Jongin terlihat sangat antusias. Ia menarik Kyungsoo kesana kemari untuk memilih baju yang cocok. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tampan, membuat Kyungsoo terpana untuk sementara waktu.

"Kenapa kamu diam terus? Pilih pakaian yang kamu suka dan kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan."

Kyungsoo yang sadar dari pikiran kotornya segera memilih pakaian secara acak. Ia hanya memilih pakaian longgar serta sepatu yang terlihat nyaman. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pola ataupun desain yang akan dikenakan.

"Aku akan memakainya."

"Seleramu cukup bagus. Aku juga akan berganti pakaian, jadi kita bertemu di kasir setelahnya."

"Ok."

Mereka pun berjalan kearah yang berbeda. Mencoba baju yang mereka sudah pilih masing-masing.

Jongin yang terlihat keluar lebih dulu langsung menuju kasir dan membayar pakaian yang dibelinya. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun menghampirinya.

"Nahh, kalau begini kamu kan terlihat cantik. Nggak bar-bar kayak waktu di rumah."

Kyungsoo terlihat bersemu merah saat Jongin memujinya. Namun itu hanya terjadi sebentar saja. Saat Kyungsoo mendengar kata-kata terakhir, ia langsung berubah meradang.

Dengan keras ia memukul kepala Jongin. "Maksudmu aku jelek kalau di rumah?"

"Nggak! Kamu cantik... Cantik.. bangett. Beneran sumpah." Ucapnya takut.

Jongin terlihat sangat gelisah saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut terjadi karena ia takut Kyungsoo akan marah padanya seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kamu terlihat sangat takut?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang marah pun menurunkan emosinya sejenak. Ia pikir Jongin akan membalas pukulannya, tapi ternyata ia justru dipuji habis-habisan.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Kamu memukulku sangat keras." Ucapnya lirih.

"Dasar manja."

"Aku tidak manja! Aku hanya pertama kali dipukul oleh wanita dan pukulan mu tadi itu sangat keras."

Kyungsoo lalu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Berisik," sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo tunggu, aku belum membayarnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo pun terpaksa berhenti dan menunggu Jongin. Laki-laki itu terlihat terburu-buru untuk membayar di kasir, namun hal itu justru membuatnya panik dan kesusahan. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah kekanakan yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Pacar nona sangat tampan dan perhatian. Nona sangat beruntung bisa bertemu orang sebaik dirinya."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menyadari, bahwa ternyata banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Ia langsung tersenyum canggung untuk mengurangi rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah insiden kecil di toko pakaian itu mereka langsung pergi ke taman hiburan. Banyak bunga dan lampu-lampu kecil mulai dinyalakan, hal tersebut menambah sensasi romantis ditempat ini.

"Tujuan kita bukan disini, tapi bianglala yang ada di sana. Kita akan melihat matahari terbenam dari atas."

Mereka segera berjalan hingga 10 menit lamanya. Taman ini memang sangat luas tetapi jarak bianglala dari gerbang utama tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai ketempat tujuan, Kyungsoo mendongak keatas.

"Sangat tinggi."

"Ehh? Kamu takut ketinggian?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya baru pertama kali melihat bianglala sebesar ini. Pemandangan di atas pasti menakjubkan. Ayo pergi!"

Kyungsoo langsung menarik Jong-in dengan tidak sabar. Ia terlihat sangat antusias dan gembira. Membuat Jongin tersenyum puas, ia sudah lama ingin datang kemari. Tetapi ia tak pernah punya kesempatan karena terlalu sibuk dan Chanyeol yang takut ketinggian.

Mereka segera memesan tiket sambil menunggu gerbong mereka. Setelah gerbong mereka sampai Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan duduk dengan tidak sabar.

Perlahan bianglala pun mulai memutar, wajah mereka pun berubah semakin gembira. Mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru pertama kali naik bianglala.

Pemandangan kota besar serta laut dan matahari terbenam pun seolah membuat mereka melayang tanpa akhir. Suasana yang dihasilkan terlihat romantis dan tenang, membuat emosi mereka yang sempat kacau sebelumnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Kyungsoo memandang takjub matahari terbenam didepannya. Perlahan ia melihat Jongin yang duduk di depannya. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat tampan dan menarik.

Cahaya Oren matahari terbenam membuat kulit Tan Jongin bersinar. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menatap Jongin untuk waktu yang lama. Pemandangan ini sangat mirip dengan yang terjadi di atas gedung sebelumnya. Namun kali ini ada senyum yang ditampilkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Jongin..."

"Em?"

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kemari? Maksudku, kenapa aku yang kamu ajak kemari?" Tanyanya gugup.

Jongin segera berbalik menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada alasan. Aku hanya merasa nyaman jika bersamamu. Kamu orang yang menarik dan aku berfikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika kamu ikut."

Kyungsoo terus menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam. "Kamu tidak boleh mengajak wanita melakukan hal semacam ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bisa salah paham."

Jongin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan sebelumnya, jadi ia mengalami kebingung.

"Jadi kamu salah paham sekarang?"

"Sempat."

"Berarti sekarang sudah tidak? Syuk.."

"Tapi aku ingin salah paham untuk waktu yang lama." Ucapnya memotong.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin."

Kyungsoo langsung berbalik dan menatap matahari yang terbenam, ia terus tersenyum manis dan mengabaikan Jong-in.

"Dasar aneh." Ucap Jongin kesal.

Ada kesalahpahaman yang sempat menghampiri Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut membuatnya sadar bahwa laki-laki didepannya sangat menarik. Akan sangat menyedihkan jika ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengejar laki-laki itu. Ia telah lama bersama Jongin namun matanya seolah tercerahkan setelah hari ini.

Jongin adalah laki-laki tampan, kaya dan baik hati. Kapan lagi kamu bisa melihat laki-laki sempurna semacam itu. Kyungsoo akan mengalami kerugian besar jika ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

'jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengejarmu suatu hari nanti. Kamu terlalu menarik untuk aku abaikan'


End file.
